


El regalo

by Dia_Lluvioso



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_Lluvioso/pseuds/Dia_Lluvioso
Summary: A pesar de que Seungkwan no se considera bueno comprando regalos, decidió comprarle uno a su novio Hansol, ¿Le gustara?One-shot VERKWANFluff ♡Primera historia que publico UwU
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	El regalo

Seungkwan se sentía como un idiota.  
El nunca había sido bueno eligiendo regalos. Para su familia y amigos era normal tener que decirle lo que querían, o ayudarlo a elegir los regalos que le daría a otra persona.

A pesar de todo eso, el le compro un regalo a su novio. Uno que eligió el solo. Bueno, habia pedido "orientación", pero el no les había hecho caso a ninguna.

Ahora se arrepentía completamente. Tendría que haber comprado algo de esa tienda de videojuegos, como le dijeron sus hermanas. O haber ido a ese sex shop que le recomendaron sus amigos. Inclusive podría haber hecho lo que pensó en un principio y solo comprar comida (la comida siempre era la mejor opción), pero no, el había comprado ese regalo rarito.

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí. Frente la puerta del departamento de su novio, con su muy pesada mochila de la universidad, con el cabello hecho todo un desastre por culpa del viento, toda su ropa mojada por la estúpida lluvia que decidió empezar justo cuando el había salido de la tienda, y el tonto regalito, un ramo de flores.

Un maldito ramos de flores...

¿Porque carajos le había parecido buena idea comprarle eso?

Ahora no le parecía para nada algo super mega tierno y romántico, le parecía tonto. 

Mirándolas de cerca, ni eran tan lindas. Cuando estaba en la florería se quede maravillado con el vistoso amarillo de los pétalos. La señora de la tienda se le había acercado, diciéndole que eran unas "Primuelas" o algo parecido. 

Le había parecido tan bonitas. De alguna forma termino pensando, "si no son rosas no es cursi." Compro un ramo, eligiendo el color amarillo porque, por raro que sea, ese color le recordaba a Hansol.

¿Pero y si a Hansol no les gustaba? ¿Y si le parecía tonto, o demasiado femenino? A el no le molestaria que le regalaran flores, pero no tenia idea de como reaccionaría su novio. Despues de todo, el siempre habia sido el mas...

Masculino. 

Diablos, si hasta estuvo varios años pensando que el castaño era heterosexual. Y así pensó (el y todo el mundo) hasta que mismisimo Hansol Chew en una borrachera confesó su homosexualidad y su extraño deseo de "morder" el trasero de Seungkwan.

En síntesis, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaría sobre el regalo.

Dio un suspiro. Sus manos ya estaban transpirando y empezó a sentir demasiado calor, a pesar de que su gran saco estuviera mojado.

Si intentaba ver el lado positivo de la situación, no era san valentín, ni ninguna fecha importante, por lo que no la había arruinado ningún momento especial. 

Además, no estaba por hacer el ridiculo en un lugar público así que no le daría vergüenza ajena a ningún desconocido. Y como su novio vivía solo, ni sus suegros ni Sofía lo verían, solo Hansol.

Decidió rendirse y darle el ramo de una maldita vez. Simplemente no le quedaba de otra. No podía esconder las flores en su mochila, ni tirarlas en el pasillo del edificio, y tampoco podía decir que eran para la mamá de Hansol.

Tiralas por la ventana

A penas le ocurrió esa idea, la puerta frente a él se abrió.

Su mente quedo en blanco y pudo sentir cómo su rostro se puso caliente y rojo al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre el.

_Seunkwanie. _ Saludo mientras sonreía. _Estaba por ir a buscarte, tardabas mucho. _

Puso sus manos tras su espalda tratando de ocultar el regalo.

_Si... es... es que... _ Empezó a moverse inquieto, luego pensó que podría estar rompiendo las flores accidentalmente, por lo que se quedó quieto.

_Pasa. _ Entró al departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para esconderlas, a penas Hansol cerró la puerta le preguntó. 

_¿Y esas flores? _

_Pues... son... las flores... son... _La curiosa mirada del rubio estaba fija en sus ojos, haciendo que las palabras no quieran salir de su boca. _Son... mias. _

_Ah... _ Soltó esa exclamación y se dirigió a la cocina. _¿Y quién te las dio? _

Seungkwan se sorprendió al escuchar tanta seriedad en la voz de Hansol. Lo siguió a la cocina y trato de verle el rostro. Pero por más que tratara no podía, el rubio era más rápido que el y miraba hacia otro lado.

Sintiéndose con más confianza, fingió prestarle mucha atención a las flores mientras contestaba la pregunta. 

_Me las dio una chica. _

Al instante de decir aquello Hansol se volteo. Su rostro serio.

_¿Te las dio una de tus hermanas? _

Siguió mirando las flores intentando no comenzar a reír. 

_No, no fueron ellas. Fue otra mujer. _

_ Fue tu mamá, ¿verdad? _ Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Obviamente creía haber descubierto su broma.

_No, no fue mi mamá Hansol. Es alguien que tu no conoces. _

_¿Quien es? _ Ignorando la pregunta comenzó a caminar para alejarse del castaño. _Seungkwan, ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue una compañera? ¿Seungkwan? _

_Fue... la vendedora... de una florería. _ Lentamente se acercó Hansol. _Las vi en la tienda._ Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le ofreció el ramo de flores. 

_Y las compré para ti. _

La expresión de asombro que tenía el castaño hizo que sus nervios aparecieran otra vez. Después de unos aterradores segundos, Hansol se sonrojó y sonrió mientras aceptaba el regalo.

_Muchas gracias Seungkwannie, me encantan. _ Exclamo antes de abrazarlo.

Seungkwan soltó un suspiro de alivio y correspondió el abrazo. 

_¿En serio? Que bueno porque fue muy difícil elegirlas, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y me asuste y pense en tirarlas, pero no tuve tiempo y _La risa de su novio lo detuvo.

Hansol puso su mano libre sobre su mejilla, dándole suaves caricias a su rostro y haciéndole sentir un pequeño cosquilleo. De forma calmada acercó sus rostros. Llegó un momento en el que podían sentir la respiración del rubio chocar contra sus labios, a lo que respondió con el impulso de lamerlos. Luego de hacerlo, Hansol terminó de unir sus belfos en un lento beso.

La cálida boca lo hacia suspirar y lanzar pequeños quejidos. Con sus manos sostuvo los hombros del más alto y lo empujó más cerca de su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

_En serio me gustaron. Gracias Seungkwan. _

Fin.


End file.
